bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Football Camp
is the 11th episode of Season 2 and the 71st episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis Remy and Cricket attend football camp in an attempt to impress Remy’s Dad.https://g.co/kgs/djEKsX Plot In the flashback, the young Russell leaves a match to see the birth of his son, Remy. When he sees that the infant Remy does not appear to have any interest in football he becomes disappointed. Years later, Remy shows off his football skills through his dad's video game based on his football success. He tells Cricket that he plans to join the Lil' Bengals Football Camp that is to be hosted by Russell so that he can impress him. Cricket decides to come along as well to support his friend. The rest of the Green Family come along to support Cricket except for Gramma Alice (a Rooster's fan) who believes that she is in "enemy territory" and continues to lambaste the Bengals. Tilly spots the Bengal's mascot and, believing him to be a real "giant kitty", plots to show love and affection to him whether he likes it or not. Russell is surprised by the presence of Remy and Cricket, but allows them to stay though he tells Remy that he is not giving him special treatment. Russell has the kids run through an obstacle course where he tells Cricket that he is "fast and agile, but have no brains whatsoever". Remy on the other hand is able to calculate his game plan, but he is physically incapable of performing the regiment, which resulted on him, crashing into random objects. The two realize that they have something the other needs and disguise themselves as one body with Remy as the head and Cricket as the body. This surprisingly works as Russell thinks that Remy had a growth spurt while the Greens cannot see that Cricket is the body. They prove to be a great combination, but during a later run, their ruse is discovered (with Tilly learning that the mascot is not a real Bengal tiger) and Russell is disappointed in the deception. Cricket tells Russell that Remy can play circles around him through the video game and both Remington's agree to the challenge using the jumbotron as the screen. The Remingtons play a good game between them, but during the last inning, Remy faints from stress. In a hallucinatory state, Remy repictures his birth with him telling his father he is a man. He awakens and manages to defeat his father at the game. Afterwards, Russell asks Remy why he was so determined to be part of the camp if he does not like football that much and he tells him that he just wanted him to be proud of him. Russell states that he is already proud of the things he does (violin, dancing and puzzle solving) and that he is proud to call him his son. Cricket cries over the emotional resolution. Cast *Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Colton Dunn as Russell Remington, Additional voices *Danny Trejo as Vasquez *Bob Joles as Bill Green, Additional voices *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green, Additional voices *Lorraine Toussaint as Rashida Remington Video Football �� Training (Clip) Football Camp Big City Greens Playing Victim (Clip) Football Camp Big City Greens Touchdown (Clip) Football Camp Big City Greens References Category:A-Z Category:Episodes focusing on Remy Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes